The Phantom
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia goes to an opera house for a field trip. Rumors and stories spread amongst the girls of a phantom that haunts the opera, but Rukia pays no heed. She should have. AU


**Author's Note: So... I wanted to put this fic in my one-shot series, but that one is for when I get ideas from fighting with my mother. Since she's out of town I couldn't post it there and I decided to post this as a normal one-shot. This kinda came to me when I watched "The Phantom of the Opera" for the millionth time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Stay close class! This old opera is very large and very easy to get lost in!"

Rukia stood beside her friend Hiyori and looked around the large and ancient opera. Her eyes looking up at the ceiling where a large chandelier hung above her head. Students walked over to the main stage either looking at their cellphones of talking to their friends. Rukia just took in the sight of the mysterious building with a face no one could make out before feeling a nudge by someone beside her. Hiyori had her eyes narrowed at her friend and tilted her to the side before scoffing.

"Stop daydreaming. This is just some boring ass place that smells like old peoples' fart. Get over it." Hiyori said, Rukia smirked and shook her head.

"You sure do have a way with words, Hiyori." Rukia teased, Hiyori gave her a lopsided grin before laughing.

"Sure do." Hiyori sneered, looking to the shadow that now covered her body.

"Young ladies like you should really stay close. The old ghost my come out and get you." Shinji said, dodging a kick from Hiyori.

"Quit flirting with your female students, baldy!" Hiyori shouted, Rukia chuckled before walking away from the fighting.

Her large violet eyes looked around the show room and smiled softly to herself. A figure hid itself in the shadows of the large booth, it's green eyes watching the only one that caught his attention. Rukia looked over at the booth and her breathe hitched when she saw something move. She was about to walk over to investigate when she was pulled back by a large hand. Rukia looked over at her other teacher and smiled nervously before pulling away from his grip.

"We can't have you teenagers running off. Please get in the group, Rukia." Ukitake said, smiling warmly at his favorite student.

The entire class took a long look around the opera house, slowly taking notes and pictures for their project. Rukia felt eyes on her, but she pushed it aside and continued on with the trip. Finally, the girls were shown to the room they would be sleeping in and were seperated from the boys and teachers as they went to their room. Rukia wore a red sleeping gown and put her hair up in a tight pony tail as she prepared for bed. The other girl sat in the middle of the rooms, gossiping about the rumor that was spreading amoungest them.

"Rukia, have you heard what these idiots are talking about?" Hiyori shouted from her spot, Rukia twirled around and shook her head when all eyes fell on her.

"No. What is it now?" Rukia said, walking to the circle.

"The boys have been talking about a phantom that haunts this place." Orihime said, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! They say that he kidnaps the ones that don't believe in him." Rangiku said, pointing a finger and winking at Rukia.

"Well, I heard he takes a girl if she looks like his lover." Nanao said, lifting up the frame of her glasses.

"Morons, these are rumors and nothing else." Hiyori muttered, shaking her head.

"These _rumors_ have been proven. A girl got lost and was never found again!" Neliel squealed, glomping Hiyori in an attempt to scare her.

"Get off me!" Hiyori shouted, Rukia laughed as Neliel held Hiyori in a vice grip and held her stomach.

"Well, we never know. Let's hope he doesn't take any of us." Rukia said, her smile falling when she saw the blushes on her friends' faces.

"But... I heard he's real cute..." Orihime whispered, playing with her hair.

"Are you all serious?" Rukia said, her eyebrow raised in surprise.

"What? We are all high school girls', we have the right to fantasize." Rangiku spoke, giggling soon after.

"Okay then, I'm going to bed before you guys try to make me experiment with Orihime." Rukia said, laughing when she saw her friend blush more.

The girls' continued to debate over the little rumor before they slowly began to go to bed. Rukia found it hard to sleep, her mind wondering on the conversation after she left. The way they had spoken of the supposed phantom was tragic and his back story even made the weaker hearted girls in the room cry. About hundred years ago, the phantom was nothing more but a man. His name was unknown, but it was said that he fell in love with a beautiful woman.

Her hand was taken by a very selfish man who would have an affair whenever he could. Her heart belonged to the phantom, woeing her with sweet words and hope filled promises. They were both madly in love and one night, the phantom promised to take her away so they could be together forever. A maid had overheard the conversation and ran to the woman's husband to tell him their plans. That night, as both lovers were about to leave, they were stopped by the woman's husband and captured by his workers.

The phantom watched in horror as his beloved as raped then murdered by the awful man. The phantom was next to face his wrath, but he supposedly lived through the toture and got his revenge. All the men involved with the death of his lover died painfully and slowly, being picked off one by one. The man's death was rumored to be the worst; Diffrent versions say the phantom skinned him alive with the same blade he used against his wife and hung on the chandelier . Another says he was cut into tiny pieces and placed in diffrent locations of the opera house.

The last one was the worst, his stomach was ripped open and he was filled with the dirt that he had raped his wife on and after that he had his eyes and fingers ripped from his body and stuffed into his mouth. His heart slowly being cut from his body while it still had some life in it. His heart was still far too torn from losing his love so he remand earth-bound and haunted the place he had met his love. Looking for a way to reunite with her and scaring away all men that reminded him too much of his enemy. Every person that ever came in contact with the spirit was said to never be seen again.

Rukia shivered at the visual image in her head and laid on her back, taking a deep breathe and closing her eyes. She was about to drift to sleep when she heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Students were not allowed to be walking the halls at night and this made Rukia sit up in her bed. Rukia smirked as she fooled herself to think it was one of the boys playing a trick on the girls and decided to go out and investigate. She found herself walking the very dark and odd hallway searching for false hope with a beating heart.

She found herself back in the main room and looked around, it seemed even more stranger now that night took the place of day. Rukia walked barefooted to the main stage and climb onto it with ease. A sudden urge to stand in the middle of the stage overcame her and soon the night shunned perfectly on her small figure. Rukia blinked after a few moments and shook her head in shock that she was actually standing like an idiot on a stage in the middle of the night. She didn't make it two feet when her vision went black and her body fell limply against something human yet cold like a corpse.

The figure looked at the woman in his arms and held her body close to his as he took off into the night. His wings took them both to were he resides in the opera house with the speed of light and the disguise of darkness. His green eyes never left her small and round face, letting a small smile to appear on his face before wiping it away and landing on his destination. He walked over to the make-shift bed he has laid on for years and placed his new capture on the bed with great care, brushing away the small bang from her face and kissing her forehead softly. This made her open her eyes quickly andlet out a frantic cry before cold hands covered her mouth,

"Silence." He spoke, his voice sounded hollow to the young woman. Her heart began to pound, whimpers of fear could barely be heard by the man above her. He sat down on the bed beside her shivering body, lowering his top half on hers and looking into her frighten eyes.

"There is no need for you to fear me. I will be your salvation, but cross me and I will become your damnation." He spoke, cupping her face with a cold hand as his other released her trembling lips.

"What are you?" Rukia mumbled, trying to push herself away from the thing above her.

"Your new life, Rukia. I am the phantom your friends spoke of and now I am the only one in your life. I am Ulquiorra."

Rukia gasped when she felt his lips on her inexperience ones, they felt soft yet cold to the touch. His wings now covered their bodies as he took control of the one he claimed. She continued to squirm, continued to cry for her friends but her cries turned to those of pain as he claimed her innocence that night. She sobbed and shook her head as he thrusted gently into her body that was slowly giving into the pleasure he was creating. Her cries of pain turned to cries of pleasure mixed with pure shame.

Still, her tears would not stop. Even when she begged him softly to go faster and wrapped her arms around his pale neck. She cried into his chest as he continued the sinful act, his grunts echoing the small room while her cries were nothing more but soft moans. Rukia was the first to climax, her tears finally stopping but still staining her warm face. Ulquiorra came with a small grunt and he slowly began to lick away her tears. A huge and bloody bite mark tainted her pale neck and more tears shimmered in her large eyes from the intense pain that rippled through her body from the wound. Ulquiorra leaned into her ear, his breath warming her ear before speakig softly;

"You believe in me and you will give up everything to be with me. I have taken over you, Rukia Kuchiki.

**I'm not a huge fan of Ulquiorra but I don't hate the dude. I find him an interesting character and a great fighter. Hope you guys enjoyed this random thing and please review if you're going to put this on your fav list. I can't stress that enough, so please review.**


End file.
